


Bar Incident

by FanficCentral30



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fontcest, Language, M/M, Swapfell, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficCentral30/pseuds/FanficCentral30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans and Papyrus visit Millby's for a bite to eat. Nothing goes well inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://buckychang.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fbuckychang.tumblr.com%2F).



> This is for a person in tumblr that asked for a Swapfell Fic. This is rated T for language, violence. 
> 
> My tumblr: http://fanficcentral30.tumblr.com/ (Note: my tumblr blog is an 18+. Please only 18+ allowed.)

The tavern was crowded with the smell of smoke, chatter and beers being jugged down by the regulars. Mrs. Milly, the rabbit bartender, was wiping down the counters, and gathering stained glasses that was devoid of tonic and shots of whiskey. It had been a cold night to say the least, with the snow pillowing in hard and fast. A group of dog monsters crowded the round table, with a tall black dog chugging down his fifth beer for the night. 

“Oh shit! Iggo is going for a record,” Lesser dog lamented, shaking his fluffy fur. Iggo slammed the drink hard on the table, a grin plastered over his face. “Fuck Ya! I’m gonna blow this record.” 

“That’s not the only thing he wants to blow,” Doggressa smirked, chuckling to himself. Iggo gave a sharp glance to Doggressa, slamming his dagger in front of him. “Hey, watch it! I won’t have anyone talking shit about me.” “Whatever, punk!” 

The doors of the cavern swung open with two individuals walking in. Everyone eyes gazed towards the pair, as it was a tall skeleton draped in a black and golden coat with while fur dressed to the top. He wore tight fitting black pants which were torn at the knee level, branding a red collar with a leash attacked to it. He face bore scars of battles, with a lit drag closely pressed on his lips. At the end of the leash was a smaller skeleton dressed in black and red attire, hip hugging leather pants with a shirt that was cut off the mid-section. He’s blue orbs shined bright and dangerously, a grin spread across his cheeks. 

“Hello, boys. You know the rules! There is no smoking in my restaurant,” Mrs. Milly huffed a bit, putting away some glasses. 

“YOU HEARD THE LADY, BROTHER,” the smaller skeleton gently tugged on the leash, in which the taller one dropped his drag on the floor, stomping his foot over it, putting it out. The two skeletons walked through a row of tables and booths, with everyone eyeing them as they walked, whispers being exchanged. 

“T-That’s the royal guard, Sans.” 

“A-And his brother, P-Papyrus!” 

“W-What are they doing here? “ 

Sans heard the whispers, but paid no attention to them, keeping a tight hold on the leash. Iggo glanced on the brothers, his eyes drifting off to Papyrus as he couldn’t help but gaze his orbs on every curve the skeleton was displaying. He placed a drag biscuit on his lips, biting into it with a grin. 

“What’s wrong with Iggo?” 

“Shit, I should I know,” Doggressa shrugged, eating a couple of fries. 

Sans stopped by a booth that was occupied by a large Bear, guzzling down his beer. 

”THIS IS OUR BOOTH. SO SCRAM!” 

The bear looked upon the small skeleton, chuckling a bit. “I was here first, twerp. Go find your own table, you little shit.” 

Sans smirked maliciously, glancing at Papyrus. He placed the leash on Papyrus hands, gently pushing him back. “STAY THERE FOR A MINUTE, SWEETIE. I, THE GREAT SANS, WILL DEAL WITH THIS. DON’T DO ANYTHING!” 

“Y-Yes mi’lord.” 

Sans cracked his hand knuckles and massaged his shoulders a bit, grinning darkly at the bear. The bear sat up a bit, chuckling while wiping his maw. “ooooo..The little skeleton is pissed off. Heh, What you gonna do about it, twerp?” 

Sans only smiled, glaring daggers at the bear. Without warning, he swiftly grasped the bear by the neck and tossing him hard off of the booth, the bear coughing a bit. 

“What the hell...acckckkkk,” the bear had barely any time to react as Sans had landed hard on his stomach with one foot, pushing hard on his chest. “WHAT WERE YOU SAYING? I COULDN’T QUITE HEAR YOU.” 

The Bear growled a bit, knocking Sans off of him, with Sans skidding to a halt. The Bear towered over Sans, his large girth fueled with Rage, grinning maliciously towards him. “Hahaha..i’m gonna enjoy ripping you apart, twerp.” Sans just huffed, confidently posing for the Bear’s attack. The Bear lunged at Sans, swinging his arm. Sans dodged the swing and countered by kicking the Bears groin, instant pain being jolted upon him. Before the Bear could even keel over, Sans threw a swift punch at the jaw, slamming the Bear against a bar counter, conjuring up several sharp bone attacks, pinning him against the bar counter, with two blue bones thrown next to his head. Sans stepped hard on the Bear’s groin again, screams echoing out from the Bear, summoning another sharp bone on his hand. He leered closely to the Bear, pressing the bone end at the Bears neck. 

“MWEH, HEH, HEH. CONSIDER YOURSELF LUCKLY THAT I, THE GREAT SANS, AM IN A GOOD MOOD. NEXT TIME, I WON’T BE SO NICE AND I WILL KILL YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?” The Bear reluctantly nodded, wincing in pain, tears flowing from his eyes. Sans erected himself, swiftly kicking the Bear hard in the groin again, causing him to pass out. 

Everyone at this point had been looking on the one-sided fight with Sans and the Bear, some shivering at how could such a small person be so strong?! Sans glanced over at the eyes that stared towards him, chuckling as they quickly diverted their attention back to whatever they were engaging in previously. Papyrus cheeks had a tint of orange, loving how his master had displayed his strength, shuddering at the thought of having those touches exchanged to him, which excited him. Sans gently grasped the leash, leading Papyrus to his seat, taking his own place in the opposite side. He cleared off the table, gently tugging the leash on Papyrus to have him bend down a bit. Papyrus obeyed, leaning close to Sans, with him unhooking his leash from his collar and tossing it beside himself. 

“I’ll have a margarita on the rocks and one order of milkshake with a side of fries, lots of ketchup,” Sans yelled out to Milly, in which she shook her head, but shuffled to get the order ready. Papyrus tapped his skeletal fingers on the table, the orange color spreading across his cheeks. 

“I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS, MY SWEET!” 

“I-It’s an honor, mi’lord.” 

Sans waved a single digit to Papyrus, having him lean down towards him. Sans gently placed two skeletal hands on his bright orange cheeks, a gently clack of his forehead pressed to Papyrus. 

“DID YOU ENJOY THAT FIGHT, DARLING?” 

“Yes, mi’lord. You are so great. You are the best.” 

“WHO TAKES CARE OF YOU THE BEST?” 

“You, mi’lord.” 

“YOU LOVES YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE?” 

“Y-You.” 

“WHO WOULD KILL FOR YOU AND GET YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT?” 

“Mi’lord...I love you.” 

“I LOVE YOU TOO.” 

The two skeletons gently pressed their teeth together in a sweet kiss, holding each other hands, their soul hearts fluttering and glowing brightly. Mrs. Milly brought the items to the lovers, placing them at the end of the tray. “Here is what you ordered, boys. Enjoy your meal.” Sans served Papyrus his plate of fries with lots of ketchup and a chocolate milkshake. Sans grasped his margarita cup, taking a swig at the contents. 

“GO AHEAD AND EAT, SWEETIE.” 

Papyrus didn’t hesitate to do what he was told, as he bit on the fries, savoring every salty flavor, smothered in ketchup, taking a sip of his chocolate milkshake. Sans sighed contently, rubbing his leg against Papyrus affectionately, taking another sip of his margarita. 

Iggo glanced at Papyrus, placing his biscuit down on the table, heading towards the booth. 

“H-Hey man. W-Where are you going?,” Lesser dog stammered out of concern. 

“Heh, I’m gonna get laid tonight.” Iggo grinned. Papyrus happily kept eating the fries, while Sans leaned back, having his eyes closed and contently sipping on his drink. Papyrus felt a rough tug from Iggo, as he pulled Papyrus towards him. 

“Hello, you tall, sweet thing. How about you and me get more closer, hm?” 

Papyrus snaked his way out of the grasp, huffing a bit. “No, Thank you. I already belong to someone.” Papyrus scooted himself back to this place, but Iggo was determined. “Come on, sweetheart. Throw a dog a bone here. I won’t bite, much.” Iggo was about to grab Papyrus again, until a sharp bone was thrown to his direction. He tilted himself to the side, barely avoiding the attack that came directly from Sans. 

“I.WON’T.LET.YOU.TAKE....WHAT’S MINE!!!” With that, Sans blue orb brightly angrily, his sharp fangs glistening with malice as he made several gaster blasters appear. Iggo took out two sharp daggers, ready to counter attack Sans. 

“Mi’lord..p-please. May I butt in?” Papyrus stood up from the bench, standing in front of the booth. Sans glanced at Papyrus then back at Iggo, calling off his gaster blasters and calming down, smiling at Papyrus. 

“GO AHEAD, PAPYRUS! BUT MAKE IT QUICK, OKAY?” 

“Yes, mi’lord.” 

Iggo chuckled, getting ready to throw his daggers at Sans. “Say goodbye, you little twerp!” Suddenly his red heart turned blue as he found himself floating in the air, with Papyrus grinning. “Heh...get dunked on.” With a flick of his wrist, he started to slam Iggo against one side of the wall to the other side repeatedly, with Iggo screaming, getting slammed hard. Sans nodded in approval, signaling Papyrus to throw him out. Papyrus nodded and thrust-ed his arm out, having Iggo blast through the window and sending him flying high out of the tavern, screaming all the while. 

“MWEH, HEH, HEH! THAT WAS BETTER THAN LAST TIME, PAPYRUS. YOU HAVE IMPROVED SO MUCH!” 

Papyrus blushed, rubbing his head a little bit, ringing his fingers. “T-Thank you, mi’lord.” Sans gently took Papyrus hands and guided him back to the stool, laying his back against the booth wall, having Papyrus head nuzzled on his chest, while he gently rubbed Papyrus skull. Papyrus sighed in content, loving the affection he was getting from his Master. 

“I-I love you, b-bro.” 

“I LOVE YOU TOO, BROTHER.” 

Sans gave a soft kiss on Papyrus forehead, humming a soft tune for him, the both of them enjoying the company of the other. No one dared bothered them or disturbed them for the rest of the day.


End file.
